The God
by Rivin Tarinius Majere
Summary: A young girl is born in the time she is needed most; the gods are at war; but, for once, not with eachother. There's another god; a dangerous God.
1. Chapter One

The God  
  
  
  
  
  
The man ran desperately through the forest, trying to escape the Call. It was driving him mad to hear it. He had thought that he had changed; that his past was behind him. Perhaps not. He ran as fast as possible, trying to escape the call of the God.  
  
Alth stumbled through the underbrush. He fell, and tried desperately to regain his feet, but the call drove him mad, and he lay on the ground, holding his hands over his ears and screaming in madness. The Call was maddening to those who did not heed it. The God was powerful; he would not be denied his people. Alth crawled through the brush, moaning, trying to escape the Call. Finally, he came to the edge of the forest. He crawled a few paces past it, where the Call lessened. He fell to the ground, and passed out. 


	2. Chapter Two

Attaly found the man lying passed out on the ground. She called for help from her brothers. Cal and Griffith picked the man up and carried him toward their house. They brought him inside, where their father examined him.  
  
"Looks as if he has only a couple of scratches and bruises, but not much more. He does, however, look quite hungry. Attaly, bring food. Cal, bring water. Griffith, take a cloth and dip it in cold water, then bring it here."  
  
The children did as they were told, and rushed back. Their father, Cadafan, dabbed the man's cuts with the cloth, and set the bowl of fruit on the side table. He set the bowl of water next to it.  
  
"Well, that's all we can do for him now. He will come around in his own time."  
  
"But Father," said Attaly. "What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't come around? What if-"  
  
"Daughter, he will be fine. He probably just passed out from lack of food. And he only has a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious. Now, you and your brothers must go out and fetch firewood as you were told."  
  
"Yes Father." Said the three.  
  
Attaly walked outside, gathering firewood as she walked. She made her way over toward her eldest brother, Griffith.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"Think about what?" he grunted as he hefted a large piece of wood over his shoulder.  
  
"About that man!"  
  
"Oh. I think that you should stop worrying about him and take this wood."  
  
Attaly frowned, but took the wood. She soon started talking again.  
  
"But what could have happened to him?"  
  
"Attaly, you are to young to ask such questions! You are only fourteen!"  
  
Attaly gave a small, "Humph," and walked off. True, she was only fourteen, but she was quite smart, unusual for a simple country girl, a peasant. Her brothers had thought to become warriors; at least, Griffith aimed to. Cal wanted to be a great sorcerer, a slayer of dragons. Attaly wanted to be nothing. She wanted only to stay home and help take care of her father, but he forbade it. They needed the money heroes earned. Attaly assumed that she would become a healer, a boring role, if she did say so herself. All they did was heal. Of course, healing was important, but they seldom ever fought, unless someone was attacking their home. Attaly wanted to fight, if she must become a hero of any kind. She thought on becoming a paladin, but that meant that she could only serve one god, and she may never marry. Besides, they always seemed to end up haughty. Attaly supposed that she could become a priestess, but the thought of being "Miss Death" didn't seem quite appealing to her. Perhaps…perhaps she could get a job in the palace! After all, they did take servant girls into the palace for cooking, cleaning, and all manner of things! Though she didn't really like to think what those other things could be. Perhaps she could be a cook; her kitchen skills weren't bad, but she was sure that their king would have the best in all of Ardania. She could clean there, tend the fires or something like that, but she never was quite willing to do chores…well, she couldn't see what she could do in the palace. There truly wasn't much she could do there. Perhaps…perhaps there would be something for her to do there when she was older. Perhaps cleaning and tending fires would be more appealing to her then, than it is now.  
  
"Watch out!" came a voice. Attaly had been walking, not watching where she was going. She looked down, and nearly fell. She was at the edge of a small canyon. There was a large river at the bottom.  
  
"Look out!" came the voice again. She was startled, and turned around too fast. She lost her footing and fell, landing in the river. She flailed for a moment, before falling under the rushing currents.  
  
"Help!" she cried. The river was quickly rushing her downstream, toward the village and the palace. She cried for help again, and heard running feet above her, where the edge of the land was, and tried to look up. Above her she saw a stumbling man, as if he were trying to run, but something was holding him back.  
  
"Help me!" she yelled again.  
  
"I'm - trying!" yelled the man brokenly. Attaly realized that the man above her was the man she had found. She was too scared at being dragged under the water to realize that he should still be in bed.  
  
As she was pulled along, she saw the palace rise in front of her, it's turrets and towers gleaming. She was being pulled under more often now than before as the waters rushed faster, zooming toward the palace aqueducts. The rushing river flowed through the city. As the waters carried her into the city, she yelled louder for help. Just as she thought that she would be lost in the waters, a hand grabbed her. She was pulled out of the waters by strong, jeweled hands. She was hauled out of the water, onto the ground. She saw watery visions of a tall man bending over her, before she closed her eyes in a dead faint. 


	3. Chapter Three

When Attaly woke up, she found her self in a richly decorated room, with jeweled fineries, and beautifully upholstered furniture. She looked around groggily, not understanding where she was. She sat a moment and stared in awe at the beautiful things in the room. She felt a cool breeze and realized that her clothes were gone. She had many bruises from being tossed and hit against the bank in the river. There were salves on her dark blue and black spots, but they didn't help to keep her from feeling sore. She rubbed her shoulder, massaging the bruise there when she heard a noise and looked up. The door to the room had opened, and in walked a man dressed in rich clothing of satins and silks. Attaly's eyes opened wide as she saw the delicate gold crown he wore.  
  
This must be the king! She thought. She realized that he was looking at her, and she remembered abruptly that she was still unclothed. She pulled the blankets tightly around her naked torso. She drew back slightly, bringing her knees up below the blankets.  
  
The man walked over toward the bed, bringing a chair with him so that he could sit next to her bed. Attaly drew away from him involuntarily. He sat, and looked at her for long moments before asking, "Are you all right, Lady?"  
  
He spoke to her as if she were a noblewoman. She blushed slightly; she had always been embarrassed of her family's low social status.  
  
"I am no lady, Highness," she muttered. "Just a villager, a peasant."  
  
"Of course not," said the king. "You are far to beautiful to be a peasant." Attaly blushed a darker red. The king smiled. "Are you all right then?"  
  
"Yes, Majesty, I am all right."  
  
"Stop with the titles. Call me Raleigh. And your name would be...?"  
  
"Attaly, Maje- Raleigh."  
  
The king - Raleigh - smiled. "I will leave you to the healers then." As he walked out, two or three healers walked in, bearing many small jars filled with salves and herbs.  
  
"Raleigh," Attaly called as he left. The king turned. "Thank you"  
  
Raleigh only smiled charmingly at her. Then he was gone, and the healers attended her as she stared after him. They rubbed salves on her bruises, and sprinkled herbs on the small cuts she had. The cuts healed instantly, but the bruises would take a while. They told Attaly to stay in bed and sleep. And so she did, her last thought of the king, the wonderful, charming king. 


	4. Chapter Four

Alth collapsed on the riverbank. He had failed to reach the girl in the river, the girl who had saved him from the madness. He lay on the ground, breathing hard. His leg and arm muscles screamed, demanding rest. He had tried desperately to reach her, to save her. He feared that the child was hurt, or worse. So this was his punishment. This was what he got for not obeying the Call. This is what the god did. Did the god think of this as a joke? If so, Alth was not laughing, not laughing at all. It was not right to take the life of another to punish him. The girl couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen, with a bright future. She had been quite pretty, with dark red hair, and bright green eyes. She was of slender build, with a growing chest. Alth banged his fists against the ground, shaking it slightly.  
  
"Why?" he cried out angrily. "Why are you doing this? You have no right! No right," he whispered. His hand flew to his throat, where the necklace hung. It was given by the god to his minions, a mark of their following him. It was a small circular ball of a foggy purplish color. It had the words, "THE GOD" imprinted on the ball. He had tried many times to rip the thing from his throat, but it held fast. He tried again, and the madness and pain came back. He screamed once before being knocked out by the pain. 


	5. Chapter Five

Attaly woke a day later. The healers had used their magic to make her sleep so that the stiff and soreness of her bruises would not bother her until they were gone. When she woke again, she found a delicate and beautiful silver silk dress folded over a chair, a breast-band beside it. Attaly stood and walked over to the clothes, staring at them.  
  
These couldn't possibly be for me to wear, she thought. These are noble's clothes... A knock on the door warned her to climb back into the bed and wrap it's sheets around her.  
  
"Come in," she called. In walked the king, looking splendid in a tunic of blue silk and breeches of black satin. Attaly blushed deep crimson. Though the blankets were wrapped firmly around her, Attaly still did not like any man to see her unclothed. The king smiled at her blush; he had dealt with young women before, and knew the reason for it. Attaly gestured toward the clothes on the chair.  
  
"Are those for me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, of course they are. Why else would they be here?"  
  
Attaly blushed a dark red again. "But why would you give these to me?" she whispered.  
  
The king chuckled. "Because there is a party for the Court tonight, and I wish you to attend. Is that reason enough?"  
  
If it was possible, Attaly's blush deepened. "Of course," she mumbled. "It's just...I'm not used to such fineries."  
  
"Well get used to them."  
  
Attaly must have looked puzzled, because Raleigh went on. "I have invited your family to live here, at Court."  
  
Attaly gaped at him. "Here? At Court? Me?" Attaly was overcome with emotion. She had always wanted to live at Court, but her family had not the money. Suddenly Attaly smiled.  
  
"I will be honored to live here at the palace, Your Majesty."  
  
"I told you, call me Raleigh." The king said kindly.  
  
"Of course - Raleigh." The king bowed slightly to her, then turned and left. Attaly got up again, and walked over to her clothes. She put on the dress, fingering its lovely material in her hand. She also found a brush and a comb pin on the dresser. She pinned her hair up, then went to the mirror to look at herself. She gasped; never before had she looked so pretty. She knew that she could not match the other ladies of the Court who had spent their whole life dressing this way, but she knew that she herself had never looked more beautiful. She sat on the chair, gazing out the window. Her head resting against the back of the chair, Attaly nodded off into sleep. 


	6. Chapter Six

King Raleigh paced his chambers, thinking. The young girl - Attaly was her name? - Was quite beautiful. The girl would be easy to bend to his will. He was sure she was the one, the one the God was looking for. She was powerful - too powerful. She was the one - the only one- who posed a threat toward the God. She didn't know though; she had no idea what the extents of her powers were. From what he guessed, she did not even know that powerful magic flooded her veins. The girl was young too; only fourteen or so. Raleigh smiled to himself.  
  
This will be fun, he thought. So young a girl will be quite easy to use. And of course, I am her king. She will obey me whether she like it or no.  
  
Raleigh! Came an evil voice. Raleigh whipped around to face his mirror.  
  
Have you found her Raleigh? the voice hissed. A foggy image was beginning to form in Raleigh's mirror. Raleigh started to sweat. This was how the God spoke to him; spoke to all his minions.  
  
"Yes Master," said Raleigh. It was how all of the God's minions spoke to him. The God's name was so horrible, so powerful, that if any were to speak it aloud, they would go mad, or be incinerated by the God's awesome power. "I have the girl here. She sleeps in a room near my quarters. But Master, she does not know of her power. She does not even know who you are, or that she is a powerful sorceress!"  
  
Of course she doesn't! The God hissed. She was raised to not know! The puny beings mortals call gods protected her...or so they thought. Believing that not letting her know could protect her...Perhaps they thought I would not find her...Fools, he mocked. She will be destroyed, and then no one will be able to stop me! The God and Raleigh laughed, until the God disappeared from the mirror. Raleigh smirked.  
  
The gods are fools, he thought. My master will destroy the girl - when I have had my fun. Raleigh smiled evilly to himself, thinking thoughts no man should think. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A soft knock on the door woke Attaly. She looked out the window; the sky was just starting to get dark. Attaly stood, smoothing out wrinkles from her dress before calling, "Come in." Raleigh walked in, looking handsome and powerful in black satin breeches, a white silken shirt and a dark blue tunic. Raleigh smiled and bowed to her, offering his arm.  
  
"Ah, Lady Attaly. Will you accompany me to the ball?" Attaly blushed slightly, and took his arm.  
  
"You flatter me, kind sir." And he did; Attaly had never been treated so. Her family had not lived in the capital of their city. They had always lived far away from other people - other men. Attaly did feel a little strange though. The king had to at least be twenty. With Attaly at only fourteen (though she would be fifteen with the coming of a week), she felt a bit strange at being escorted by an older man - but only a bit.  
  
As Raleigh led her through the corridor, Attaly gazed at her surroundings. For the past day and a half, she had seen nothing but the room she had found herself in. Even the corridors were richly decorated. She looked in wonder at decorations, at things so beautiful it hurt to look at them for long. Raleigh laughed at the awed look on her face.  
  
"Attaly, this is nothing! If you wish to be amazed, you should wait till you see the banquet hall!" Or my quarters, he thought callously.  
  
Attaly of course was unaware of his thoughts. "You mean that there are places that are more beautifully decorated then here?"  
  
"Of course! It's the royal palace after all, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, of course it is." Attaly mumbled. Again she was making a fool of herself. As they walked into the banquet hall, all eyes turned to them. Attaly blushed a deep red as Raleigh led her toward a seat near his own. She sat in her chair, Raleigh next to her. Attaly looked around, amazed at the delicacies on the tables, the beautiful decorations.  
  
Raleigh smiled. The country girl would willingly do as he told her. He would make sure of it. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Alth groaned as he came to, his hand still clutched around his throat. He crawled to the nearest tree, and used it to brace himself. It was dark. Alth glared up at the sky.  
  
"You're sick," he yelled. "Why would you want to hurt an innocent girl?" Of course, Alth knew the answer. As he had lain unconscious on the ground, he had "heard" his God speaking to one of his other minions, one by the name of Raleigh. Alth had once been a faithful servant to the God - once. He had seen what the God was capable of; he had seen how ruthless he could be. As all of the God's minions, Alth had known what his plans were from the start; to find the girl-child who was born with the power to stop him. The God was powerful; no one would be able to stop him - if he could find the child and either destroy her, or make sure that she will never use her powers. Alth yelled out in fury.  
  
"She is innocent! She has done nothing to you! She doesn't even know of her powers! She doesn't even know," he trailed off. Suddenly, a voice boomed in his head, making him drop to the ground in agony.  
  
You know why, said the voice of the God. She is powerful, whether she knows it or not. She must be exterminated...Unless Raleigh can...bend her to his will...  
  
The God started to laugh as Alth screamed out, "No! You can't, you wouldn't!"  
  
But I would. And why deny my faithful servant his fun?  
  
Alth trembled with sickness and fury.  
  
"You sick, sick man. You disgusting perverted man! How could you? How could you do this to an innocent girl?"  
  
Why do you show so much interest in her? You do not even know the girl.  
  
"I'm not showing interest, I'm showing concern for another mortal, as much as any human being would!" he screamed.  
  
Of course, Alth. Of course...  
  
"What will you do with her?" Alth growled.  
  
That, said the God as his voice faded away, Is up to Raleigh.  
  
"No!" yelled Alth. Again he tried to rip the necklace from around his neck, and again came the pain, the madness. He fell back against the tree mumbling, "No, no..." 


	9. Chapter Nine

As Attaly looked around the hall, she was very aware of the king's eyes on her. At times during the meal, she turned and smiled at him. He smiled back, but never once took his eyes off her. It irked her, yet was quite flattering. The royal cooks were serving delicacies from places she had never been to, places she had never heard of. There was elfin wine, a head of ham from Mayhew, soups from D'Tar Mordin, and many other delicacies from many other places. There were few foods that Attaly recognized, as she was used to simple foods. After the meal, Raleigh stayed seated until all of the guests had left. Attaly stayed along with him. When he rose to leave, Attaly stood with him, a silent shadow. He smiled at her as they walked through corridor after corridor. When they came to a suite of rooms, Raleigh invited her into his rooms. Attaly hesitated, but walked in. Raleigh told her to sit in one of the chairs while he ordered one of his servants to bring up elfin wine and mead. After the servant brought the wine and glasses, Raleigh sent him out. He poured wine for Attaly and himself. He took a long drink before setting his glass down to face Attaly. Attaly fidgeted in her seat, wondering what he wanted. "So, Attaly. How old are you?"  
  
Attaly was startled.  
  
"I'm fifteen next week."  
  
"And have you ever been of the mind to...become a hero? Or any other job here?"  
  
"Well, I never thought about it much. My father wants my brothers and I to become heroes. My eldest brother, Griffith, intends to become a warrior. And Cal wants to be a great sorcerer." Raleigh frowned at this, but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"But what about you? What do you wish to become?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought about becoming a paladin, or perhaps a priestess, but not much. I never wanted to become a solari either. I might become a healer, but I find that they lead a somewhat boring life. I wanted nothing but to take care of my father as he gets older, but he would hear nothing of it. He said we needed the money."  
  
"But if you will be living at Court, then you may be whatever you want to be. And you only thought to become a priestess, paladin, solari, and a healer?"  
  
"Well yes. Those are the only jobs a woman may do."  
  
"You never thought to try to become something else? You never picked up a sword, or knife, or a bow? Never tried magic, or hand-to-hand combat? Never tried you hand at a staff? Nothing?"  
  
"No. Never. Those are men's jobs."  
  
"Wizards and warriors and rangers have been known to take on woman apprentices. True, they are not respected as much as the men until they prove themselves; which they often do. What did you want to be?"  
  
Attaly felt nervous, strange, almost as if he were weaving a spell on her. Cal had done it once, and she had started sweating and fidgeting, feeling strange. She felt the same way now.  
  
"I told you, I wanted to stay at home with my father, nothing else. I never wanted to be anything. But we need the money. And I must do something to earn it."  
  
"But Attaly, you will be living here now. You don't need the money. Unless of course you wanted to buy a dress or something like that, but I'm sure that nothing is too high a price for me to pay for you."  
  
Attaly was startled. "For me? Why would you buy anything for me?"  
  
Raleigh laughed. "Is it not obvious, Little One?"  
  
"Is what not obvious?" whispered Attaly, trembling.  
  
Raleigh bent over her. He kissed her forehead, then found his way to her lips. Attaly trembled beneath his touch. He drew away after a moment. He looked into her eyes and saw fear there. He shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Come, I will take you to your rooms."  
  
Attaly nodded gratefully, still trembling.  
  
As they reached her rooms, Raleigh made her face him again. He kissed her swiftly, then left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Attaly stood there for a moment, trembling. She undressed quickly, then lay in her bed, thinking and trembling until she fell asleep.  
  
***********************  
  
As Raleigh walked back to his rooms, he smiled to himself. This will be more fun than I thought. he thought. She is so young. It will be easy to...make her do as I want... 


	10. Chapter Ten

Attaly had laid in bed for hours, shaking in fear. What had the king just done? Was he attracted to her? Attaly lay in her bed for hours, not thinking, doing nothing but tremble. She was scared, very scared. She had never known another man besides her father and brothers. A soft knock on her door brought her back to Ardania. She stood and dressed quickly, pulling a new dress around her. She tied the bodice laces quickly.  
  
"C-come in." she stuttered. Raleigh walked in. Attaly drew as far away from him as she could.  
  
"Raleigh," she whispered. "I - I,"  
  
Raleigh strode toward her. He caught her in a fierce kiss. She winced as his teeth bit into her lip. He twined his fingers in her bodice laces, pulling them from their ties. He was breathing hard, scarcely able to conceal his anticipation. Attaly was breathing hard as well, scared by the new emotion that made her blood boil, her limbs limp.  
  
Raleigh bore down on her, making her fall to the bed. He touched her breasts gently before moving his hands up to hold her face. Attaly began to shake.  
  
"No," she whispered. "Stop..."  
  
She fought to pull away from him. She rolled out from under him, pushing him off her.  
  
"No," she said as she pulled her bodice back on. "I-I can't, I-" her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't tie the laces on her bodice. Raleigh sighed and stood to do it for her.  
  
"It's all right Attaly. You don't have to be afraid of me." he reached out to her, but she drew away from him. Raleigh sighed and dropped his hand.  
  
"Perhaps when you are older, Attaly."  
  
Attaly looked away, her head low.  
  
As Raleigh left the room, he thought, She said her birthday was next week. She will be fifteen...and older... He laughed harshly as he walked into his rooms. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Attaly had laid in bed for hours, shaking in fear. What had the king just done? Was he attracted to her? Attaly lay in her bed for hours, not thinking, doing nothing but tremble. She was scared, very scared. She had never known another man besides her father and brothers. A soft knock on her door brought her back to Ardania. She stood and dressed quickly, pulling a new dress around her. She tied the bodice laces quickly.  
  
"C-come in." she stuttered. Raleigh walked in. Attaly drew as far away from him as she could.  
  
"Raleigh," she whispered. "I - I,"  
  
Raleigh strode toward her. He caught her in a fierce kiss. She winced as his teeth bit into her lip. He twined his fingers in her bodice laces, pulling them from their ties. He was breathing hard, scarcely able to conceal his anticipation. Attaly was breathing hard as well, scared by the new emotion that made her blood boil, her limbs limp.  
  
Raleigh bore down on her, making her fall to the bed. He touched her breasts gently before moving his hands up to hold her face. Attaly began to shake.  
  
"No," she whispered. "Stop..."  
  
She fought to pull away from him. She rolled out from under him, pushing him off her.  
  
"No," she said as she pulled her bodice back on. "I-I can't, I-" her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't tie the laces on her bodice. Raleigh sighed and stood to do it for her.  
  
"It's all right Attaly. You don't have to be afraid of me." he reached out to her, but she drew away from him. Raleigh sighed and dropped his hand.  
  
"Perhaps when you are older, Attaly."  
  
Attaly looked away, her head low.  
  
As Raleigh left the room, he thought, She said her birthday was next week. She will be fifteen...and older... He laughed harshly as he walked into his rooms. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

When Raleigh had left, Attaly collapsed to the floor, trembling and crying. Why was he doing this to her? She had thought Raleigh was a friend...she had certainly never intended for him to be her lover! She had never intended on having a lover, at least not until she was older - much older. She crawled to her bedpost, using it to pull herself up. She looked out the window. It was getting dark out, and she was very tired. Attaly undressed and crawled into the bed, shivering. She fell asleep quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The being in front of her was large, very large. Attaly tried to take a closer look, but found that the image was fogged over.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice echoed.  
  
"I am the God."  
  
"Which god? There are seven of them; which might you be? And why are you here?"  
  
"Stop asking questions! You wish to know my name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The being uttered a word so horrible, so powerful, so utterly vile, that any other human would have died from the sound of it. Attaly, however, did not. She felt sick, and nauseous, though.  
  
"I have never heard of you," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Never? Do you not remember me?"  
  
"I have never met you."  
  
"Oh, but you have, girl. When you were very young. I'm sure you would remember the pain well..."  
  
Attaly opened her mouth, then closed it. She remembered from her childhood, when her family had traveled to the capital city. There had been pain...pain beyond belief...she remembered not how she came by it, though...unless...  
  
"That was you?" she said calmly. "You put me through such pain? Why?"  
  
"You are the chosen one, the descendent of the gods."  
  
"Descendent...of the gods?" the image was steadily fading away, and her eyelids became heavier and heavier. As she lay down on the ground, closing her eyes, she suddenly felt something. She had almost gone to sleep, but she felt a sort of pulling just behind her navel. And then it felt as if all hell had broken loose. She was screaming with no sounding coming from her mouth. It felt as if she was being torn from inside her body, it felt as if every limb was on fire.  
  
"No!" she thought. "Aaggghhhh!" It reminded her vividly of that time, so many years ago...  
  
  
  
  
  
Attaly woke up, gasping for breath, biting back a scream of pain, of terror. She looked at her hands, and found them glowing. They were golden, red, orange, brown, blue, green, and gray. Attaly closed her eyes tightly, then reopened them. What is happening? she thought as the light faded from her hands. She sat there for many minutes, until there was absolutely no trace of light on her hands. After a moment of staring at them, Attaly lied back down, and went to sleep, thinking.  
  
***************************  
  
Raleigh watched Attaly at her door, invisible. He saw the glow on her hands, and frowned.  
  
That is not good, he thought. She will drive my master back, defeat him. I must stop her from learning the full extent of her powers... 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Attaly rose with the sun the next morning. Slowly, gingerly, she swung her legs over the bed, and stood. Her limbs still ached from the dream…but had it been a dream? It had been so vivid, so real…I will go to the wizard's guild, and ask them to interpret the dream. She decided.  
  
Instead of putting on the silken dress that was laid out for her, Attaly rummaged through the closets until she found a pair of black homespun breeches, and a white shirt, with a black tunic, embroidered in green. She slipped out of the palace, seeing no one on her way. She walked slowly in the early morning sun, looking at the wonders around her. She was soon lost as merchants began calling their wares at passer byes, and shops began to open up. She was starting to wish that she had brought money with her for food, when she saw a gray building, with an eerie green light coming from it. She smiled, and walked toward it. Upon closing the door behind her, she felt as if she had left the cheery life style of the capital city behind her.  
  
"Hello?" she called. She heard a shuffle of robes, and a rustle of pages.  
  
"Good day," came a whispery old voice. Attaly looked around, startled. She saw a wizened wizard standing in a doorway leading off to another room.  
  
"How may I he-" he had stepped toward her, and stopped immediately. His half-closed eyes opened wide. Attaly frowned.  
  
"What ever is the matter?" she asked.  
  
The wizard only stared at her. He turned abruptly, going into a room. Attaly's frown deepened. She followed.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here? What's going on?" she had only just finished saying the last when ten wizards came out and surrounded her.  
  
"What's going on-" she started. The wizards grabbed her arms, pulling her into yet another room. She tried to pull away.  
  
"Where are you taking me? Let go of me! Let go-" They entered a great hall, and Attaly lost her voice. Before her was a great throne room. Upon a large throne sat a very, very old, wizened wizard. He radiated such a power that even those ignorant to sensing energy would be able to feel it. Attaly felt as if the power was pushing her to the ground. Unaware, her knees went slack, and crumpled beneath her. She stared at the wizard. He stared back, as wide-eyed as she was. After a moment, he spoke.  
  
"Come forward, child."  
  
Attaly gingerly got to her feet, and walked forward.  
  
"Yes, sir?" she asked quietly. She was awed by the power this man radiated.  
  
If she thought she was amazed, the old wizard was more so.  
  
Could she be the one? He thought. Could this little girl actually set the world to rights?  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"Child, what is your name?"  
  
"Attaly, sir."  
  
He watched her for a moment. How could this girl be the one? He asked. IT IS SHE. Came a strong voice. A weight rested on the old man's shoulder. A god's hand, he thought fleetingly. The wizard closed his eyes briefly, then focused on the girl.  
  
"Go back to your duties," he ordered the others.  
  
They left.  
  
"Sir," Attaly asked meekly. "Why did you bring me here? What is going on?"  
  
"Attaly. Have you never felt a power beneath your fingers? Ever had anything unusual happen to you? Ever shown any sign of power?" he asked.  
  
Attaly opened her mouth to say no, but closed it quickly. Once, when she was very young, her brother, Cal, had tried to put a spell on her. She had deflected it, somehow. And another time, only a year or so later, she had stopped Griffith from hitting her with his sword. And only last night, she had found her hands glowing.  
  
"Yes. That's why I came here. You see, last night, I had a dream. It was very strange. When I awoke, I found my hands…glowing. What does that mean? That I have magic? Or is something wrong with me?"  
  
The wizard chuckled. "No, no, nothing is wrong with you. You do have power. You have extraordinary power. Come, tell me more of this dream."  
  
Attaly told him all she could remember. When she was done. The wizard sat quietly, thinking. At last, he spoke, slowly and evenly.  
  
"Attaly, do you remember this "God"? It is key to…everything."  
  
"What do you mean everything? I don't understand…what does the dream mean?"  
  
"It means, Attaly, that you, you alone, have the power to stop the God, and to set the world to rights." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Attaly could only stare at him. Eventually, he sighed, and said, "Attaly, go. It was too much to tell you at one time. Go. But come back. I will train you. You need to be trained. Come back when you are ready."  
  
Attaly fled. She ran into the palace, barely seeing where she went. She was scared. Being told that she alone could save the world…She was only a country girl! She knew nothing of magic! She knew nothing of the God either. She ran as fast as she could, headed for her room in the palace. She bumped into something hard, and was knocked backward a few steps. She looked up and saw the king. Already shaking, her trembles grew shakier. Eyes wide, she ran past him, without apologizing for knocking into him.  
  
"Attaly!" he called after her. She ignored his call. Reaching her room, she closed the door behind her, then dropped onto her bed, and cried. Her life had been so simple before she had found the man near the forest, before she had fallen into the river, before the king had saved her, before he had seen her naked. Now everything was alien to her, strange, frightening. She drifted in and out of sleep, dreaming of charming smiles, roving hands, blurry faces, and rivers.  
  
A soft knock on the door woke her. Afraid she knew whom it was, she didn't answer, but sat with her back to her bed, facing away from the door. The knock came again, louder this time. Attaly put her head between her knees, not making a sound.  
  
"Attaly," came the king's soft voice. "Attaly, open the door." That was a royal command. Attaly didn't know whether to obey it or not. She decided not to. She heard a sigh.  
  
The doorknob turned. Attaly slapped herself in the head.  
  
Why didn't I lock it? She thought.  
  
Raleigh walked in.  
  
"Attaly, come out here this instant."  
  
Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Attaly stood, and slowly turned to face him.  
  
"What's wrong, Attaly?"  
  
She turned away. For some reason, she did not want to tell him what the wizard had said.  
  
"Nothing, sire."  
  
"Obviously that's a lie. Now what really is the matter?"  
  
Attaly's eyes watered as she sat on the bed. "Nothing is wrong, your Highness." She said, her voice unusually high. "Please, just leave!" She faced away from him. He settled himself on the bed, and put his hand on her shoulder. She tensed at his touch, not moving, not breathing.  
  
"Attaly. You and I both know something is wrong with you. Otherwise you would not have been running blindly through the palace. Tell me."  
  
She turned to face him. She studied him carefully with her eyes, seeing him – really seeing him. The smile that had seemed so charming now looked haunting, evil. The eyes that had been so caring, and worried, were now cold, and hard. She shook her head.  
  
"No. Nothing is wrong. I am absolutely fine." To prove it, she gave him a lukewarm smile. Raleigh sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"I know something is wrong, Attaly. But, as you so desire it, I shall leave you alone." He got up to leave. When he reached the door, he turned, and asked, "Your birthday is tomorrow, is it not?" Attaly had forgotten it.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"I believe your family will arrive tomorrow as well. You will be able to celebrate with them."  
  
He left Attaly to lie on her bed, thinking.  
  
Raleigh thought, Meeting her father will be enjoyable. Perhaps I can convince him to have Attaly be my queen. If they are so desperate for money, he should jump at the chance. Laughing, he walked into his rooms. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

True to the king's word, Attaly's father and brothers arrived the next morning. She greeted them gleefully.  
  
"Father! Cal! Griffith!" She ran to them, letting herself be enveloped in her family's arms. Griffith lifted her from the ground. She laughed in joy. Cal hugged her tightly, as well as her father. As she walked with them back to the palace, the king met them at the front gates. Attaly's smile disappeared. She looked at the ground as Raleigh welcomed her family.  
  
"Ah, honored guests. Welcome, to the imperial palace." He gestured broadly to it.  
  
"I have been waiting to meet you." He glanced at Attaly.  
  
"Please, come in. I will have servants show you to rooms, and, if you will give me the honor, take the midafternoon meal with me." Cadafan bowed deeply, waiting until his sons had done the same. Straightening, the man said, "My sons and I would be honored to take the midnoon meal with you." Cadafan did not notice the distressed look on his daughter's face. His sons, however, did. When they were settled in their rooms and their father rested, the two boys went to confront their youngest sister.  
  
"Attaly, what's going on?" asked Griffith. Attaly couldn't look at them. Her eyes filled, and she blinked rapidly, trying to clear them. Cal took her by the shoulders.  
  
"Attaly, if something's wrong, you can tell us. We're your brothers."  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Cal. I was simply not feeling well. However, I am better now." In an attempt to change the topic, she said, "So, how has life been? Have you been excepted into the guilds yet?" The brothers glanced at each other, then answered.  
  
"Yes, " said Griffith. "I am now a warrior." He showed her his sword.  
  
"And I'm now a wizard." Said Cal. They both smiled smugly. Attaly bit her lower lip. The wizards! She thought. I hope he doesn't know… She smiled up at them.  
  
"Congratulations." A runner knocked at her door.  
  
"Lady Attaly, m'lords Cal and Griffith, the king is takin' his lunch now. If ye'll be comin' whif me, I'll show ye te the luncheon hall." He bowed them out of the room.  
  
Attaly walked behind the three men. Watching her brothers, she thought sadly, They've changed so much. They're so tall now, and they look so much older. They'll never be the same to me again. They entered the luncheon hall. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The meal went fairly well, save a few minor incidents. Attaly did her best to avoid the king, but he didn't seem to have the same idea. One time, early on in the meal, they both reached for the same glass of elfish wine. Their hands touched, and Attaly drew away quickly, refusing to look at him. With a quick glance around, Attaly saw that her family had not seen the sudden retraction. As the meal drew to a close, they left the room they ate in to talk in a seating room. When Attaly sat, the king sat next to her. Whenever Attaly tried to move over slightly, Raleigh closed the distance between them. When she at last reached the edge of the small seat, she pushed herself all the way against the arm. Most of the talk traded was between her father and Raleigh. At one point, though, Raleigh turned the topic to the two sons.  
  
"So – Griffith and Cal, is it? – Are you heroes of my realm yet?"  
  
"Yes, sire," replied Griffith. "I am a warrior of your first guild."  
  
"And I have joined your wizarding guild, my lord." Cal replied. At the word "wizarding", Raleigh's grip on his wineglass tightened, and his eyes narrowed. He overcome the emotion quickly, and smiled.  
  
"I wish you long and happy lives defending my realms." Turning so he could look at Attaly as well, he said, "Perhaps you three should go to bed." He looked at Cadafan. "I have something to discuss with your father."  
  
Cal and Griffith chorused, "Yes, sire." Attaly said nothing, but stood and, waiting for her brothers, walked out of the room. She had no desire to stay next to the king as he talked with her father. A nagging feeling at the back of her stomach told her that something was wrong, something she would not like. But, then again, she had felt that way for the past week.  
  
Still in the seating room, Raleigh got down to business.  
  
"Cadafan let us spare the casualties. I wish to marry your daughter."  
  
Cadafan was silent a moment. Then he said quietly, "But she is only fourteen – fifteen now – don't you think she is a bit young?"  
  
"In the city, lads and lasses are married as young fourteen. She is a year older then that. Besides, I would not marry her now; the people would cry out against a fifteen-year-old queen. But, when she is seventeen or so, I wish to marry her. With your consent, we will be engaged. Besides," Raleigh added slowly. "If your daughter was to be queen, you would never need to worry about money again."  
  
After a moment of thought, Cadafan looked up. "Very well." He said. "You have my consent to marry my daughter."  
  
"Wonderful" said Raleigh. He took a piece of parchment from his breeches.  
  
"If you will sign these…" they were papers, giving Cadafan's consent. After signing his name, Cadafan said, "If you don't mind, Highness, I will talk to my daughter tonight. With your leave, I will go."  
  
"Of course." Raleigh stood, and bowed slightly to Cadafan. As he left, Raleigh looked at his papers, and suppressed mirth overtook him.  
  
A knock came on Attaly's door. At first, she wouldn't answer, but then a voice accompanied the knock.  
  
"Attaly, it's your father; open the door." Attaly sighed relief and went to open the door. Her father walked in, taking a seat. He motioned for her to do the same.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Father?" she asked.  
  
"No, no, there is nothing wrong. But there is something I must talk to you about."  
  
"Yes?" she asked. The nagging feeling that something was wrong hit her in full force.  
  
"I have just spoken to the king." Attaly waited for him to say more. Cadafan seemed unwilling to say it.  
  
"Yes?" Attaly persisted.  
  
"He asked my consent for your hand in marriage."  
  
Attaly said nothing. She stared, her mouth slightly open. When she spoke, her voice was unnaturally high, and shaky. "What? He asked what? What did you say?" Attaly held her breath; she was afraid of the answer.  
  
"I told him yes."  
  
Attaly couldn't breath. She couldn't move. "But," she managed to gasp. "I'm only fifteen. I'm too young! How can I be a-a-a queen?"  
  
"He said that he was not going to marry you now. He said when you are seventeen or so."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I have signed papers, and you are to be engaged. Within two years you will be married."  
  
Attaly looked away. Cadafan patted her shoulder.  
  
"You will be queen, daughter; just think! You will rule this land, you will have power!"  
  
Attaly would not look up. Cadafan sighed and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"I don't want power. I don't want to rule. I want to go home. I want things to go back to the way they were." Burying her face in her pillow, she cried.  
  
Something's not right, she thought. Raleigh shouldn't want to marry me…Why is everything so confusing here? 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

In the middle of the night, Raleigh opened the door to Attaly's room. Walking towards her bed, he saw that she sat upright, wide-awake. Raleigh walked forward. Attaly turned her head towards his movement. It was too dark to see who it was. Raleigh turned on a light. Attaly's eyes widened, and she moved away from him.  
  
"What do you want?" Attaly barley moved her lips to ask the question. Raleigh smiled and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"To talk."  
  
Attaly watched him, waiting.  
  
"I am sure that your father told you what took place after you left, what papers were signed."  
  
Attaly nodded.  
  
"Then perhaps we should get to know each other better."  
  
Attaly stiffened. Raleigh moved closer to her. Attaly backed away and nearly fell off the bed. Raleigh reached out to catch her. Attaly looked up at his face, so close to hers. His warm breath on her face warmed her blood – then chilled it as his mouth covered hers. She flailed, trying to push him away. He held her wrists to her body, immobilizing her. He pushed her down on the bed, and straddled her.  
  
"You will be my queen, Attaly. You will bear me an heir. You will be content. Do you understand me?" he griped her arms and shook her slightly. "Do you understand me?"  
  
Attaly nodded meekly. She moved away from him slightly. Attaly debated with herself, not knowing whether to ask him the question that burned on her lips. She came to a decision.  
  
"Raleigh, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what, my sweet?"  
  
Attaly took a deep breath. It took a lot to contradict a king.  
  
"Why are you making me marry you? I don't want to – no offense, your Royal Highness – but I'm so much younger than you, and frankly, this is scary for me. I don't know if I would make a good queen for you."  
  
Raleigh's lips twitched, then he smiled before breaking out in laughter.  
  
"Attaly, you think too much! I like you; I do not need any more reason but that. I am king in this realm, and you will do as I wish."  
  
"Well excuse me, Your Royal Highness." Attaly looked down after the impudent remark. A smile pulled at Raleigh's lips. "I'll not stand for your pertness, my wife-to-be."  
  
The last remark made Attaly mad. She glared up at him.  
  
"And what if I do not wish to be your wife-to-be?"  
  
"So impertinent! I said it before: I am king here, and all my subjects will do as I say. Do you understand?"  
  
"Completely." Murmured Attaly. Gathering sheets around her, Attaly turned her back on him. His large arms encircled her torso. She squeaked in surprise, stiffening as he did so. His arms traveled upwards until his hands reached her throat. Attaly stopped breathing as his fingers tightened.  
  
"I told you I would not stand for pertness from my fiancé. Do it again and you might find yourself with an immobile arm." Attaly stiffened at the threat, trying to ease the fingers on her neck. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." Raleigh's fingers loosened their deadly grip, turning Attaly's head to face him. He kissed her thoroughly, then let go of her face. She lay gently down on the bed, taking deep breaths, shaking from his threat. Raleigh stood and retreated into the corridor. His smile was cold and mirthless. His eyes were hard and forbidding. When he entered his rooms, he found that his mirror was fogged over by the presence of the God.  
  
When she is seventeen, Raleigh? The God asked. You are going to make me wait another two years to get at her? There was laughter in his voice.  
  
Raleigh stiffened.  
  
"I am sorry master, but I believed that I could make no deal with her father unless I told him so. Besides, just because I would have to wait until she is seventeen does not mean that I must stay away from her…"  
  
All right Raleigh. You may have the two years. It gives me time to think of all the ways I could give her pain before killing her. There was no mirth in his voice this time. With that he disappeared.  
  
A mile away, Alth woke in a cold sweat, having heard the whole conversation.  
  
I should talk to the wizards, he realized. They could help find a way to get the girl out. 


	18. Chapter Eightteen

Alth left the temple the day after he heard the conversation. He went straight for the wizard's guild. Entering the cool, dark room, Alth looked around. Seeing no one, he searched rooms until an old man called out to him.  
  
"Good sir, may I help you?" Alth turned.  
  
"I wish to see your guild leader. Where might he be?"  
  
"Right this way, sir." The wizard led him through rooms until they came to one that looked like a great throne room. Power swamped Alth. Since his arrival in the city, Alth had felt many powers nag at his awareness, but this man's power overwhelmed him. Staggering slightly, Alth walked forward toward the old wizard seated in the center of the room.  
  
"My lord?" Alth inquired. "I wish to speak with you."  
  
"As do most who come here, Lord Alth."  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"I'm surprised at you, Lord Alth. You have more sensing power than anyone I have ever met. You should know by now what I am capable of."  
  
Alth reached out with his powers, exploring the old wizard's power. What he found made his legs weak.  
  
"You know about Attaly." Alth accused.  
  
"Well done Master Alth. Perhaps you will tell me how you know of her?"  
  
"You also know of the God," Alth continued, ignoring the question. The wizard frowned.  
  
"Yes, I know of him, as do most guild leaders, though some choose not to believe it. What do you know of him?"  
  
Quietly, Alth spoke. "He used to be my master."  
  
The guild leader raised an eyebrow. "Used to?"  
  
"Yes. I no longer serve him, though it seems he is still able to be connected to me." He lifted the foggy purple ball that hung on a chain around his neck. A shock prickled his fingers.  
  
"It's your fault, isn't it?"  
  
"Alth. You as well know about Attaly. Are you here to give her help? Gods know she needs someone to help her believe."  
  
"I can not make her believe. I am here to ask your help. I need to get her out of the palace. Her life is in danger there."  
  
"Danger? By all means, we must get her out. If she were to die, the God would kill our gods, and enslave humanity."  
  
The two were silent a moment. The wizard broke the silence.  
  
"I know of a few heroes to help."  
  
"Why would I need to bring people with me? I am perfectly capable of-"  
  
"You will not be allowed inside the palace. Raleigh will know who you are. He will know that you have betrayed your fellows. You will need the help."  
  
The thought never even crossed Alth's mind to ask how this wizard knew about their fellowship.  
  
"Very well. Who are these people?"  
  
"A young wizard here, just became an initiate. As a novice he showed extravagant power. He will be perfect. Also, another young man, a rogue; my seers have told me that he has a large part in the world's savior. There are others, who will join your quest as well. Two of them I believe are already involved."  
  
"What quest?" inquired Alth. "There was to be no quest. I only mean to-"  
  
"There will be a quest, Alth. And you must help this girl to defeat the God, else we will all die."  
  
They were silent for long moments. This time, Alth broke the silence.  
  
"So were is this young wizard? And how in the world am I to get a rogue to come with me?"  
  
"The wizard, Rahmadon, shall be summoned immediately. The rogue, Handarr, will take a bit of persuasion; give him this." The old wizard held out a hand. Dwarfed in his palm was a small bag. When Alth took it, it grew slightly, and began to feel very heavy. Looking in the bag, Alth saw that it was filled to the rim with gold.  
  
"Mind, only give it to him. Take none for yourself. Eventually, it will pay off."  
  
"All right. So were is this Rahmadon?"  
  
The old wizard looked toward the door. A very young wizard stood there. He had short black hair, to be dyed white when he became a master. His eyes were a strange yellow color, like a young cat's. His movements were graceful and cat-like as well. When he reached Alth and the old wizard, the young man bowed deeply.  
  
"Sir?" he asked in a medium voice for a male. "You called for me?"  
  
"Yes, Rahmadon. I have a favor to ask of you. This man here," he gestured to Alth. "He has an important quest to undertake. Do you remember your legends well?"  
  
"Yes sir. I make them a study of mine."  
  
"Then you recall the legends of an evil being called the God?"  
  
"Of course, sir. His was the first legend I learned."  
  
"It is not a legend. Rahmadon, the God is very real. You also recall the descendant of the gods who is to be his downfall?" Rahmadon nodded.  
  
"She is in the palace, and her life is in danger. You must help this man to find her, and smuggle her out of the palace somehow. Do you understand your job?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord High Wizard."  
  
The guild leader turned to Alth. "Then be off with you. Find Handarr and get that girl away from the God's clutching hands." Alth nodded and Rahmadon bowed. They turned and walked out of the room. Alth had not noticed the boy's power because of the old wizard's, but now it hit him in full force. It was nowhere near the other wizard's, but for a boy his age (He couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen), his power was mighty.  
  
"Rahmadon, right?" asked Alth when he had overcome the awareness of the boy's power.  
  
"Call me Rahm." The boy said. "If we are to be on a quest together, we shouldn't be so formal. And you are…?"  
  
"They call me Alth." He replied simply. After a moment of silence, Alth asked, "So, where is the rogues guild? That's our first stop."  
  
"Right over here," replied the young man. Rahm led Alth to a steel gate fence. Opening the creaking door, they made their way past overgrown gardens, and unattended grass. Alth knocked on the door. A wooden plate flapped back to reveal a pair of eyes that looked at the two men.  
  
"Whadaya want?" the man said in a rough accent.  
  
"Is there a rogue by the name of Handarr here?" Alth asked coolly.  
  
"You wouldn't be workin' fer the king, would ya?" the man asked suspiciously. Alth's eyes narrowed. His face became shrouded in darkness.  
  
"I would not work for this king if my life depended on it. Let us in."  
  
The door swung open, admitting them. An older rogue led a younger man by the scruff of his neck. They walked towards the wizard and man.  
  
"This be Handarr." The older rogue said roughly. "You want 'im? You can have 'im." He shoved the younger man into the other two. This boy seemed around the same age as Rahm, about fifteen to seventeen.  
  
"He ain't nothin' but trouble. Don't come back till ye can manage to bring some gold to this guild!"  
  
Alth and Rahm dragged Handarr to the door. Outside the guild, the young rogue halted. "What do you want?" he asked in heavily accented Common.  
  
Rahm looked at Alth.  
  
"You must come with us. You know the legend of the God?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know of the child born to save Ardania from his wrath?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"She is being held in the palace. For the sake of humanity and all life, we must free her."  
  
"So she's bein' held prisoner in the castle?" Handarr asked. Though he spoke like a commoner, there was intelligence in his voice.  
  
"Not exactly prisoner. She isn't there against her will, but she will be murdered if we do not get her out."  
  
"A'ight. I'll help – for a price."  
  
Alth reached into his pocket, pulling out the bag of gold.  
  
"Will this do?" he asked. In awe, Handarr reached out and took the gold. Pocketing it, he said, "That will do. Now, what are we doing about this?"  
  
"We are getting into the palace, and taking the girl away from this harmful place. We cannot let her stay there any longer then a week."  
  
"A'ight. Well, let's git movin'" They walked on, Alth in the lead.  
  
"Rahm, do you know any invisibility spells?" Alth asked.  
  
"Yes, but they are time and energy consuming…"  
  
"I got an invisibility cloak, if invisibility is what ye need." Handarr commented  
  
"Yes, invisibility is what I need. You wouldn't be asking for more money for it, would you?"  
  
"Nah. The bag you gave me will cover it. And call me Darr. It's easier for times when ye gotta talk fast."  
  
"Alright Darr. Now where is this cloak?"  
  
"Right here." Darr reached into a pocket, and pulled out a tightly folded brown cloak. "Try it." He said. Alth took the feather light cloak in his hand. It was silken smooth as he threw it over his shoulders.  
  
"Well?" he asked. "Does it work?"  
  
"Yeah, it works. Look down." Replied Darr. Doing so, Alth saw that his torso to his toes had disappeared.  
  
"Alright. It works well. Thank you Darr." The rogue nodded.  
  
"Come. We can stay in the inn over there. She'll be safe for tonight."  
  
"She?" Darr asked.  
  
"Yes she."  
  
"Gods, I always thought it would be a man who would be the God's downfall."  
  
"So did I," Alth said quietly. "So did I…" 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Attaly lay in her bed, shaking still from the threatening night. She could still feel his fingers on her throat as if they were there. She did not cry; it was as if she could not. She skipped breakfast, staying in her room instead. When she climbed out of her bed to dress, it was nearly midafternoon. She pulled on the dress that had been laid out for her; this time it was a black lace dress trimmed in silver. The neck was low, and left space for the silver necklace that had been laid out with the dress. It was a simple silver chain, with but one thing on it; fastened to the chain was two words in symbols. It said "" which translated into "My Sweet". In disgust, Attaly looked at the necklace. She wanted to throw it out the window, but the king's threat was still fresh in her mind. Disgusted, she fastened it around her neck. She pulled a brush through her bed-tangled hair, taking a silver clip to keep it up. She walked out of her room, and was immediately met by her brothers.  
  
"Well Attaly, you certainly did something about your looks during your stay here!" Griffith joked. She smiled sarcastically, pinching his arm.  
  
"Very funny, Griffith. You won't get away with it either!"  
  
Cal had been examining her necklace.  
  
"Who gave you this?" he asked. Attaly turned away. Cal gripped her shoulder, turning her around.  
  
"Attaly, what's wrong? There's something you aren't telling us. What is it?"  
  
"Father didn't tell you?" she asked him sadly.  
  
"Tell us what?" the two men asked. Attaly turned away. A runner was coming down the corridor as the brothers were about to ask her again.  
  
"M'lords, m'lady, yer presence before His Highness the king is requested. Said he wanted ye to have lunch wif 'im."  
  
Griffith and Cal looked pleased at being invited to have lunch with their lord. Attaly however felt quite different. She said nothing, but glided along silently behind her brothers.  
  
This time lunch was taken in the king's spare chambers. Attaly shivered; she did not like being in his private chambers. Again, there were not many inconveniences. Raleigh again chose to sit near her, and made it a habit to reach for the same glass as she. They moved to another room again after lunch. Her father and Raleigh talked for an hour or two. Nearing the end, Griffith and Cal asked to be excused, saying that they needed to get back to their guilds. Cadafan left soon after. As he neared the door, Attaly stood to leave as well. Raleigh called out to her. "Attaly, please stay. There is something I need to discuss with you." Attaly froze. Turning slowly, she sat upon a couch far away from him. When Cadafan's footsteps had died away, Raleigh stood and went to Attaly. Putting his wineglass down, he sat next to her. When she tried to move away, he gripped her wrists, pulling her towards him. She turned away from him.  
  
"Don't learn your lessons well, do you?" he asked. Attaly faced him.  
  
"What do you want, my lord?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm and steady. Instead of answering, Raleigh gripped her back, pulling her so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. For a moment, she let her guard down, and her body went slack in Raleigh's arms. He pulled her onto his lap, then gripped her face in one large hand. Holding her face steady, Raleigh kissed her. Soon his hand went from her back to her bodice laces. Tangling his hands in the laces, he pulled at them, taking them from their ties. Attaly started to fight him.  
  
"Let go of me," she gasped when Raleigh pulled away from her for breath.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She beat at him with tiny fists, trying to push him away. He seized both wrists in one hand, still using the other to undo her laces. Pulling the bodice off of her, he went to work at the buttons that held together her blouse. Attaly cried now in fear and desperation.  
  
"Raleigh, get off of me! Please, leave me be!" in a final twist, Attaly rolled from under him onto the floor below her. His fingers caught around her throat as she fought to get away from him. Now they tightened, his other hand about to undo the last of her buttons on the blouse. She scrambled to her knees as Raleigh pulled her upward by the throat. Tears ran from her eyes, tears of pain and fear.  
  
"Stop, please," she croaked. She could barley breath. "My lord, please, let go of me, I beg of you!" Raleigh undid the last of her blouse's buttons. His fingers eased slightly, his other hand taking her by the elbow to pull her up onto the couch again. He released her, and she collapsed against the arm of the couch, clutching at her blouse. She gasped for breath, trying to fill her aching lungs. Raleigh's fingers slid over her once again, this time gentle and careful. He caressed her arm. She shivered under his touch. When her lungs had taken their fill of air, she moved trembling hands to her blouse, trying to steady it on her shoulders. Raleigh brushed her hands away. The blouse clung to her sweat soaked body, drawing the king's attention. Tears poured down her cheeks, frustration showed in her face. Raleigh seemed to be fighting with himself. Finally, he moved away from the frightened girl, leaving her to dress herself. With quivering hands she pulled the blouse onto her shoulders, her hands shaking almost too much to button it. She put her bodice on as well, tying the laces tightly. Raleigh turned to her. He moved closer to her, but not so close that she felt she should move. She still visibly shook.  
  
"I am sorry, Attaly." He said. "I keep forgetting that you are only fifteen. You are too mature for your own good." Attaly looked down. Raleigh sighed. "Go to your room. Tomorrow the kingdom will know you are my betrothed. If you can, try to stay away from me until you have matured enough. Go." Attaly stood, digesting his words. She said one thing before leaving.  
  
"Raleigh, I am not a child. Nor am I a prostitute."  
  
She left the room quickly, nearly running. There were things she needed to think about. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

The three took a room for each of them, Alth paying for all. They had gone when Raleigh announced his fiancé. Darr had not been happy.  
  
"You mean to tell me His Highness's engaged to her? How're we s'posed to get her outta there if she's gonna be guarded as heavily as his treasure?"  
  
"Guarded? Why would she be guarded?" Alth asked.  
  
"By the Gods, if she's who you say she is, then-"  
  
"But no one knows that – What did you call her? Attaly? – Is the Chosen One. Or do they?" Rahm looked suspiciously at Alth. Alth looked away for a moment, then looked back, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Raleigh is part of the fellowship of the God. I know this because I used to be also." The two younger men watched him for a moment. Then Darr said slowly, "So, you're good now? You don't serve him anymore?" Alth shook his head. "Well that's good enough for me. I've been bored out of my mind. This'll be fun." He grinned. "Besides, I never got to see the inside of his palace. Maybe I'll do a little extortion – for myself."  
  
Alth grinned back. "Be my guest. I have no love for this king. I've my own score to settle with him. However, I will wait until we are not in such a crowded place, and when he wants to fight me."  
  
Rahm looked thoughtful. "What has he done to you?" he asked.  
  
Alth turned away. "I'd rather not talk of it."  
  
Rahm nodded.  
  
"We will rescue her tonight. Rahm, you must have a sleeping potion. May I have a vial of it? We will need to keep her asleep."  
  
"Of course I do. I will brew some now, if you like."  
  
"Yes, you will need to. Start on that. I'll start planning." Alth turned to Darr as Rahm went to his room.  
  
"I will wear the cloak, following you into the palace. You will get in by saying you have a gift for his Highness from your guild, and your guild master wishes you to give it to him in person. Rahm will travel with me under the cloak. After you get in, you will join us – the cloak is certainly large enough – and we will wait in an empty room until nightfall. When the sun sets, we will find Attaly's room. Rahm will give her the sleeping potion and we will smuggle her out of the castle. We must travel quickly, so if you could, er, borrow four or five horses…" Darr grinned.  
  
"Only four? A'ight, I can do that. Stealing from the idiots at the stables'll be easier then soma the stuff I been told to do."  
  
Alth grinned back. "Then do it." The sun was high in the sky, announcing noon. Rahm came into the room, a small bottle with a pinkish liquid in it.  
  
"It's done," he informed them.  
  
"Good. We should head to the palace within two hours. Rest up, friends; it's going to be a long night." 


	21. Chapter Tweny-One

Dinner was a large, extravagant affair. When Raleigh and she were announced, they were greeted with loud applause and cheers. Attaly blushed; Raleigh smiled and waved. He sat in his throne like chair, gesturing for Attaly to sit in a similar one beside him. She did so, and the meal began. Cal and Griffith watched their king, his eyes always on their youngest sibling.  
  
"It's disgusting," muttered Griffith, his arms crossed.  
  
"As a wolf watches it's pray," Cal quoted quietly.  
  
"Let's leave; I can't watch him anymore!"  
  
"But Attaly…What about her?"  
  
"She'll be fine…and we can check up on her later." They left.  
  
Attaly barley touched her food, but rather kept her hands in her lap, staring at the floor. She felt many eyes on her – no doubt the people inspecting their queen-to-be. One time she glanced up, and saw nearly everyone in the hall looking out of the corner of his or her eyes at her. She also knew Raleigh watched her as well. She stiffened, looking away. When the meal ended, Raleigh waited for everyone to leave – which took a long time, because each person came up to congratulate him, and by royal code, he was required to speak and thank each of them. When finally everyone left, Raleigh stood, and waited for Attaly to do the same. Reluctantly, she stood, and walked beside him. He moved his arm to hold her about the shoulders. She tensed at his grip. They walked along many corridors like that, until finally they came to Attaly's room. Opening her door, Raleigh led her inside. Attaly sat on her bed, expecting Raleigh to leave. Instead, he sat down next to her. Attaly sat rigged. Raleigh moved his arms to hold her. Attaly leaned away from him as he pulled her closer. Her body sagged in his arms. He brought his face within an inch of hers. Watching the fear in her face, Raleigh smiled. He kissed her gently, easing his mouth over hers. The heat of his kiss sent chills down Attaly's spine, making her body limp. Raleigh tilted her head backwards, easing her body to the bed. Raleigh stroked her cheek, straddling her. Attaly turned her head away. Raleigh took her face in his hand, turning her back. He ran a finger across her lips. Attaly clenched her jaw.  
  
"Attaly." He said it quietly, but there was so much heat in his voice that it seemed to resonate about the room.  
  
"You will be my queen. You will love me. You will bear me an heir. Do you understand?" He kissed her cheek, moving his hand slightly to her throat, tightening gently.  
  
"Yes my Lord," Attaly whispered. Raleigh stood, pulling her into a sitting position. He kissed her swiftly, stroking her cheeks. He walked out, leaving Attaly slouched on the bed. No tears would come to Attaly now.  
  
Why me? She wondered. Why does he do this? It's not right! I have done nothing wrong in my life! Nothing at all… She fell into sleep, not seeing the three figures that moved into her room. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Alth, Rahm, and Darr moved to Attaly's bed, the young rogue holding a large sack, the wizard holding a sleeping potion. For a moment, Alth said nothing, amazed by the power radiating from her frail body. A quick glance at Rahm told Alth that the young man could not sense power; it was a rare gift indeed. Alth motioned to Rahm, telling him to give Attaly the potion. Swiftly, Rahm held her nose until her mouth opened, then poured part of the potion in. Attaly stirred a moment, then curled up into a tight ball. Alth lifted her as Darr opened his sack. He froze a moment as the young girl snuggled her head closer to his chest. Quickly but gently, Alth dumped Attaly into the sack.  
  
"Hurry, get under the cloak…" Alth hissed. They jostled around a bit, making sure that the cloak covered everyone. They were outside the room when Rahm tripped, knocking into Darr. The cloak was pulled away, revealing Darr and the sack. In surprise, the young rogue dropped his burden, and had to stoop to catch it. The sack opened slightly, and Attaly's red-topped head spilled out. She was still asleep. Darr quickly stuffed her back in the sack, held the cloak tightly about him, and walked on quickly with the other two. 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Cal and Griffith were walking down the hall, towards Attaly's room. They had each gotten off guard duty and were going to check up on their sister, as Griffith had said during dinner.  
  
"What's that?" Cal asked suddenly, stopping.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"There was a sort of shimmer over there. It looked like-"  
  
The air shimmered again, and Darr, Rahm, Alth, and Attaly were revealed.  
  
"What the-" Griffith was stunned. The invisibility cloak was pulled up, and the figures disappeared.  
  
"That was Attaly. What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Follow them. Now." The two crept off, Griffith resting his hand on his sword hilt, Cal reciting spells. When they reached the palace gates, they saw the steel doors open slightly; so slightly that the guards had not noticed. With a quick word to them, Cal and Griffith followed. It was hard work, tracking the people. Hard, but not impossible. The air shimmered when they moved. The people headed toward the stables. At the door, the two brothers stopped.  
  
"Draw your sword and be ready, Brother." Cal muttered quietly. Griffith nodded. They walked inside. 


	24. Chapter Tweny-Four

Darr threw off the cloak and handed his burden to Alth. He crept up behind the stable boy, and quick as flash, knocked him unconscious with the hilt of his dagger. Turning to the horses, the young rogue pulled three from their stalls. He led them outside, giving a lead rope to Alth and Rahm. They mounted, Alth tying Attaly's sack to his horse's saddle. When they rode off, Cal and Griffith Quickly took horses of their own, saddled them, and galloped after the now visible trio. Neither group noticed the young stable hand in the darkness. 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Osprey watched the three people appear out of nowhere, and knock his fellow stable boy to the ground. He hid, not wishing the same fate. The three people mounted and cantered off. He was about to step out when another pair of men stepped through the door, one of them carrying a sword. Osprey flattened himself against the wall, hoping that these men had no trouble in mind. But all they did was take two horses, riding off after the other three.  
  
Now what could this possibly be about… The boy thought. Osprey stood at the door, looking out at the small dust cloud retreating into the night.  
  
GO AFTER THEM. A voice chimed inside Osprey's head. He looked around, bewildered.  
  
"W-What? Who said that?"  
  
GO AFTER THEM. GET ON YOUR HORSE, AND GO AFTER THEM.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
1 I AM LUNORD  
  
"L-Lunord? B-but-"  
  
YOU MUST LEAVE NOW. YOU ARE NEEDED ON THEIR QUEST.  
  
"But-but I'm only a stable boy! And what is their quest? And how could I possibly be of help?"  
  
YOU QUESTION YOUR GOD? Lunord's voice boomed inside Osprey's head, forcing him to clutch at the wall for support.  
  
"But what help am I? I have been told all my life that I am useless; I am a horse boy of twelve! What can I do?"  
  
YOU WILL BE NEEDED. YOU MUST HELP THEM. OTHERWISE, ALL WILL BE LOST. THERE WILL BE NO LIFE LEFT TO LIVE. FIND THEM. THEY WILL TELL YOU TO LEAVE; BUT YOU MUST BE PERSISTANT. WITHOUT YOU, THEY WILL NOT SUCCEED IN THEIR TASK. TELL THEM THAT. NOW GO!  
  
Osprey stood a moment, in a dazed silence. Then he ran to the stables, looking for his horse, Valdis. Mounting his black stallion, Osprey galloped off, racing after the dieing dust cloud. 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Attaly felt the horses slowing down as she awoke. She yawned, and tried to stretch, but she could not move much in the sack. Rubbing bleary eyes she looked around. She caught a scream in her throat when she saw no open space. Her breathing came quick, and she struggled in the bag, looking for a way out. She couldn't breathe, there was no air.  
  
"Let me out," she whispered. "Let me out!" She beat at the burlap walls, fighting to open the bag. She heard alarmed voices outside, but she could not understand what they were saying. Her arms fell as she could take in no air. Her eyes closed and she felt near death. Her head lolled backwards. In a final rebellion, she raised her arm, pushing against the cloth. Her hand barley touched it – but at the slightest touch, the sack blew apart, releasing her onto sand. She coughed and sputtered as it entered her mouth. Attaly rolled to her knees, gasping for breath.  
  
"Attaly!" A voice came from behind the girl. She could hear horses. Attaly tried to stand, but her legs had fallen asleep. She started to fall, but someone caught her. Looking up, she saw that it was Griffith. Giving a sort of cry, she threw her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly. She looked around, bracing herself upon Griffith's shoulder. They were in a sort of desert. To one side lay dunes of sand, to the other laid the king's city. Cal stood nearby; so did another wizard, a young rogue, a horse boy, and the man Attaly had found what seemed so long ago.  
  
"You!" She gasped, pointing to Alth. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Alth stared at her a moment, and then said in a deadened voice, "Saving your life."  
  
"Saving her life!" Cal exploded, outraged. "You kidnapped her, you lying bastard!"  
  
"I did, but in doing so, I saved her life. Make sure you know everything before speaking out."  
  
Attaly smiled slightly, but with a look from Cal stopped.  
  
"I was in no danger, was I?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Very great danger." Alth looked away, refusing to say more.  
  
"Who are you?" Attaly looked around at the others.  
  
Rahm stepped forward, bowing to her.  
  
"Madame, please, excuse my manners. My name is Rahmadon the Wise. I am an initiate wizard." Taking her hand, he mimed a kiss upon it, as was proper. Darr nodded to her.  
  
"I am Handarr. The Rogue."  
  
Attaly's gaze turned to Osprey.  
  
The young horse boy blushed, but stepped forward, clutching his horse's lead rope tightly.  
  
"I am Osprey, milady."  
  
"Osprey who?" Attaly asked.  
  
"Just Osprey. I work in the palace stables…" Alth turned to the boy with a sharp glance.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked sharply.  
  
"I-I was sent by Lunord."  
  
"Lunord? If you lie, boy, I promise you, you will not be happy.  
  
"I lie not sir!" Osprey declared. "Lunord sent me himself! He spoke to me, sir!"  
  
"Very well. But be warned; if you betray us, I shall not be so kind." Osprey nodded. There was an awkward silence. Attaly turned again to Osprey.  
  
"What a strange name! How did you come by it?"  
  
"As a young boy, I was always around animals. Ospreys, mostly, birds of prey, horses, all of them. I had no name, so people started calling me Osprey. The animals come to me. I rescued Valdis, here." He patted the black stallion's flank.  
  
Attaly moved away from Griffith, feeling mobility in her feet again. She walked to Valdis, petting him with a gentle hand.  
  
"He's beautiful," she said softly.  
  
Osprey smiled proudly. "I've groomed him well. I keep his mane and tail neat, and he's never once had a pebble in his hoof." Attaly smiled, running her hand over the stallion's nose. Valdis breathed heavily through his nostrils, tickling the girl's hand. She giggled, scratching the side of his face. The horse lipped her shirt good-naturedly.  
  
Osprey grinned. "He likes you," He told Attaly.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." She told him. The smile disappeared from her face. She turned to Alth.  
  
"I demand to know what danger I was in." she told him coldly. "And if it has anything to do with a being called the God."  
  
Alth turned to her, his face frozen in a looked of hate, pity, and guilt. After a long silence, Alth replied quietly, "Yes, it has to do with called God. How do you know about him?" Alth watched her intensely.  
  
Attaly's cheeks reddened a bit. "I – I had a vision. And a dream."  
  
"What happened in the dream? And the vision?"  
  
"In the dream, the God spoke to me. He told me I am a-" she stopped, embarrassed to go on.  
  
"Told you you are a what?" Rahm asked intently.  
  
Attaly took a breath. "He told me that I am a descendent of the Gods." There was a silence in which Attaly's companions watched her numbly.  
  
"And…The vision?" Alth asked her.  
  
"I – I saw myself…"  
  
"And?" Cal prompted her.  
  
Attaly was silent a moment more. Just as her brother was about to ask again, she finished in a rush.  
  
"And I lay dead on the ground." Osprey looked quickly at her, then said, "You were…dead. And…did you see…who had killed you?"  
  
Attaly cast a quick, almost fearful glance back toward the city, then one of open relief toward the open desert before her.  
  
"I lay on the ground, blood seeping from my chest. Above me, King Raleigh stood, laughing, a bloody dagger in his hands. Above him, the God watched, smiling." She was silent a moment longer. "A wizard of his guild once told me that I…That I posses extraordinary power. He said that I…must set the world to rights."  
  
"He is right. You must do this." Rahm told her quietly.  
  
"Do what?" Attaly asked him desperately. "I know nothing of magic! I do not know who this God is! I want nothing but to go home! I-"  
  
Alth held up a hand.  
  
"Hush," he said severely. The companions stood in silence a moment, Osprey stroking Valdis nervously.  
  
"What was that?" Darr turned keen ears to where Alth was looking.  
  
"Is that dust cloud?"  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"They've found out she's gone! Hurry! The horses! Ride!"  
  
Darr, Rahm, Alth, and Osprey each jumped onto their horses. Alth held out his hand to Attaly, telling her to ride with him. Attaly hesitated a moment, then put her hand over Alth's.  
  
"Attaly, what are you doing?" Griffith asked her. "The king's army is here to arrest them! Come here!"  
  
"No, Griffith." She said quietly. "I believe him. And I must go." Alth pulled her in back of him upon the horse, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. With a cry, Alth gave his horse a nudge, and they cantered off. Griffith, yelling after them in alarm and rage, jumped upon his horse, Cal following suit.  
  
I hope I'm doing the right thing…Attaly thought as her eye lids closed in the darkness. The God…must be…stopped… 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Attaly was shaken awake as she was pulled from her horse. She opened her mouth to ask where they were, but Alth – who had pulled her down – held a finger to her lips. Attaly nodded, and looked around. They were in a sort of wood.  
  
We must have passed the dessert in one night, she thought.  
  
Hooves thundered past, shaking the ground. Attaly looked toward the noise, worried. It seemed there were thousands of horses. The lead stopped, a panic numbed Attaly's senses. Silently, Alth pulled a brown cloak from his pocket. Unfolding it, he threw the cloak over Attaly. Before her eyes, her hand disappeared. She turned to Alth, but he could not see her. Alth, worried that she might be panicked enough to run, gripped her invisible hand and whispered urgently, "It's an invisibility cloak. You'll be fine if he suspects anything…unless he has a Visibility Sensor with him…but I doubt it."  
  
Attaly nodded, realized he wouldn't see it, and whispered, "All right. But who's out there?"  
  
"King Raleigh." Attaly held her breath as she heard a single horse walk nearer and nearer to their hiding spot. Looking behind them, Attaly saw the rest of her companions. They would be easily spotted if the king came much closer…  
  
Before thinking, Attaly picked up a rock and hurled it far to her left. It hit the ground with a bang, and the horse stopped advancing. Instead, it turned, and galloped over to where the rock was. It gave the companions time to creep deeper into the forest. When at last they felt a safe distance from the army, Alth pulled a bedroll down from his horse. He tossed it to Attaly, who, startled, dropped it.  
  
"We'll make camp here for tonight. You can use my bedroll; the rest of us'll use the leaves." Without another word, he made a pile of fallen leaves, lay his head upon it, and said, "Rahm and Darr, you take first watch. You other two-" he gestured to Cal and Griffith-"you'll take the second watch. The boy and I will take the third."  
  
"Very well," Griffith said, his voice tight with agitation. The others lay down as the rogue and wizard stood at opposite ends, keeping watch.  
  
"And I?" Attaly asked Alth.  
  
"You sleep. We're keeping watch to protect you."  
  
"Very well," Attaly said, sounding the world like her brother. She spread out the bedroll, then lay down. Before she drifted into sleep, she heard the man mutter, "More trouble then she's worth…but she'll need to be trouble…for the God, at least." A smile touched Attaly's lips, and she fell into a blissful dreamless sleep. 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Raleigh and his army also settled down that night, though in much lower spirits. His men were annoyed, and on edge. Their leader's mood made their own worse. Raleigh sat in his tent, brooding over maps, scowling deeply. The only noise he could hear was the drip drip of the faint rain that had started. Already there was a small puddle on the ground. The king heard a small hissing sound, and looked up irritably, thinking a lieutenant had come to speak with him. Instead, he saw the puddle shiver, then rise. The water seemed to form a head. Raleigh froze, staring at the puddle. The head turned in the man's direction.  
  
Where is she? The God asked in a low, dangerous voice. Raleigh started shivering, for the tent had suddenly become cold, so cold that the king could see his breath.  
  
"Sh-she w-was kidnapped, my God," Raleigh stuttered.  
  
Who took her? He said in that calm, low voice.  
  
"F-forgive me, my God, but can you not sense it? Are you not able to-"  
  
Of course not! He yelled in rage. You have forgotten your legends! I am not able to sense her – any other I can…but not her. She is as powerful as me; I can only sense those weaker. Which is almost everybody. The gods sometimes elude me, when they are together…but that does not happen often anymore…  
  
"I-I am sorry, my God. I had forgotten…but we are searching for her now. We have a lead…when we searched for her, I heard a sound…but I think I was fooled by her kidnappers. When we reached the place of the sound, we found nothing. I plan to continue the search tomorrow."  
  
Yes, you will. You will find her, and bring her back. I will kill her then. I cannot take this chance again! The watery head collapsed upon itself, the coldness as well as the God's presence gone.  
  
"Yes, I suppose he has come to far to let her get away now…my only regret is that I will have no chance for…fun." 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Attaly woke early that morning. She glanced around, looking for the others. Blearily she recognized her brothers' forms, along with Cal's fellow wizard, and the thief. Looking to her left, she saw Alth and Osprey keeping watch. Standing, she walked over to Osprey. The young boy was perched upon his horse, seeming as if he was made in the saddle.  
  
"Hello," she told them quietly. Alth jumped slightly. He hadn't heard her walking.  
  
"Hello," he replied gruffly.  
  
"Good morning, milady," Osprey said, bowing in his saddle. Attaly smiled up at him, absently stroking Valdis. "I was born with the name of Attaly Clearwater – please use it."  
  
"Yes, milady," Osprey answered, then, his ears turning slightly pink, he corrected himself. "Attaly."  
  
The girl turned to Alth. "See anything?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"None at all." He answered without turning. Attaly breathed a sigh of relief. Then, hesitantly, she asked the question that had burned on her lips.  
  
"Why am I so important?"  
  
Alth was silent. Then, "Didn't the wizard tell you?"  
  
"He said only that I had power…magnificent power."  
  
Alth turned to her. "You do. I am able to sense it. Yours is stronger than your brother's, or Rahm's. Stronger even then their master, the High Wizard. You were born with this power, given to you by the gods. It was given to you, because you are the only one who can harness it. Vassals do not come easy, so I'm told.  
  
"Vassal? Why do the gods need a vassal?"  
  
"They needed a vassal when the God rose. Again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
Alth sighed. "Some believe that the God existed long, long ago. Far before your time. Eons, even. Legend has it that the God tried to destroy the world. But he was weak then. Weaker than he is now. The gods were able to stop him. Then, they hadn't needed a vassal. But, the gods can be compassionate. They let Him live. Then, it seemed he disappeared from the face of the earth."  
  
"What happened to him?" Osprey asked. Alth glared at him, having forgotten he was there. His ears turning pink again, the boy looked down.  
  
"No one knows." Alth continued. "But, he came back. Around fifteen to sixteen years ago. I joined with him." Attaly gasped, and Osprey stared at him.  
  
"Y-you're working f-for Him? M-my brothers were right! I-" Attaly looked around wildly, ready to dash away. Alth, seeing the crazed look upon her face, grabbed her hand, covering her mouth with his other hand incase she decided to scream. "I do not work for him anymore." He said, his voice tight with anger. Attaly stopped trying to break away, he cheeks darkening in shame. Alth sighed and released her. "I…fifteen years ago, when you were still an infant, I was sent to find The One. You. I was supposed to locate, kidnap, and take you back to my master." He spat the word out as if it was a poisonous fruit. However, I could not be sure if you were the right one at that point. You radiated such power – more, now – but you were just a baby! How was I to know it was you? So, I observed you family. For at least three years. I sensed your brother's power growing along with yours. I could also sense your brother's strength – I believe he has the ability to produce magic, but he has focused his energies elsewhere. One day, your father brought you and your brothers to the city, showing you the guilds the town had to offer. You stayed in the temple. Acolytes had taken your brothers and father on a tour of the temple. They expected you to follow. However, you walked up to the alter in the back of the room. I watched you, that day. You stopped before the alter, and reached your arms out, as if you expected to be picked up. You started to…glow. You shimmered, a color of each god shining upon your body. And I'm sure it's happened again." He said it as a statement, but Attaly was sure it was meant as a question. She looked down at her hands, then at the distant city she had escaped. Her face was troubled.  
  
"It happened before," she said haltingly. "I…woke up, and…m-my hands w-were glowing. It was right after I had the dream about…Him."  
  
Alth nodded. Osprey looked over to where the others lie. He cleared his throat as the wizards, rogue, and warrior began to wake. Alth looked over, then started to move away, closer to the edge of the wood. Attaly bowed her head a moment, and looked again over to where the city lay. Sighing, she moved closer to Alth, away from Osprey. Moving to stand in front of him, Attaly watched Alth until he looked at her.  
  
"Help me," she said. Alth, taken aback, answered gruffly.  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
"Help me learn."  
  
"Learn…your magic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"Then how will I ever learn?"  
  
"Your brother. And Rahm."  
  
"But…if what you said is true, then my power exceeds theirs. How am I to learn from them?"  
  
"They will teach you the basics. From there…I might be able to help. I can tell you if you get stronger. Or at least get your power under control. Right now, your magic is a tangled mess of threads about you. You must have some control by now, or you'd be dead. But, you need to maintain that control. And to do that, you need to learn."  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"It depends on you're ability to learn. Any young person of your age should learn the basics of magic within two to five years."  
  
"That long?" Attaly asked despairingly. "I need to learn before the God has a chance to gain more power."  
  
"It depends upon your abilities." Attaly bowed her head, then, nodding, she turned and went to talk to her brother and his fellow wizard.  
  
Please, she thought. Let me learn quickly. I will defeat him in your names, gods. Please give me the strength to do you honor! 


End file.
